The Fairy Tale Chronicles
by KitKat
Summary: We meet and get to know some of the people from Another Day at the Office. Even in the world where fairy tales are real, life can still be difficult. Take one Sphera Spindle for example...
1. A Little Bit of Sole

The Fairy Tale Chronicles  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: A Little Bit of Sole  
  
  
Once upon a time (like all good fairy tales) lived an old cobbler and his wife. The cobbler and his wife were both very nice and very kind, and the cobbler had a lucrative shoe making business.  
  
People from all around the kingdom had their shoes either made or repaired by the kindly old cobbler. Lords and Ladies as well as your average town butcher and baker all went to the shoemaker for their footwear needs. The cobbler's shoes were the finest in the kingdom, and thus he and his wife lived in decent splendor.  
  
At the time the cobbler did not know this, but he had help. Help by the way of five little creatures. They would creep into the house of the kindly old cobbler every night and finished the work for him.  
  
What did these little creatures look like? No one really knows cause neither the cobbler nor his wife has ever saw an elf in real life. At first they thought about getting their place exterminated; however, when the tiny beings finished working on the leftover unfinished shoes, the cobbler thought better of it.  
  
"Wife!" exclaimed her husband, "Thank our lucky stars for we have elves!"  
  
"That's nice dear," she replied while sitting on her rocking chair darning her husband's socks. "I do hope they are housebroken and pick up after themselves."  
  
And so on a bright and sunny Spring Monday morning the cobbler's day begins.  
  
It was almost like Christmas every morning for the cobbler. He had to make 125 pairs of shoes and repair 75 over the weekend, but was unable to finish Sunday evening. But sure enough, come the next morning all 125 pairs of shoes were made and all 75 were repaired.  
  
Sadly, for one happy cobbler there are also five very tired elves.  
  
"You would think he would grow use to this." stated an elf that tried to stifle a yawn.  
  
The other three agreed though the smallest and youngest just yawned.  
  
The eldest elf had to hush the others for fear of the humans finding out where their hiding place was.  
  
"And to think we have to do this without any clothes on!" the middle one grumbled, "One of these days I'm afraid that I will accidentally stitch a certain body part if I'm not careful." That remark made the other wince.  
  
Yes that was right. These poor elves had to do their nightly work without one stitch of clothing on their little bodies. Being spring it wasn't so bad, but the little ones were concerned if they had to keep doing this over the autumn and the bitter cold of winter.  
  
"Well Mr. Yorn did warn us that this was a lowly job, but we took it anyway cause we needed the money." The eldest and tallest elf stated, "However, we must go back to our beds until he needs us again tonight."  
  
And so the five elves ended their busy day by going back their modest tiny home while the rest of the kingdom started theirs.  
  
The first person to enter the cobbler's shop was a beautiful young lady who needed a new pair of blue slippers for the up coming ball at the palace. The cobbler was more than pleased and honored to make them for her.   
  
The next person to come in was the Lord of the county. He was an older gentleman wanting his hunting boots repaired. Again the cobbler was more than honored to have someone come from far away just to have his boots repaired by him.  
  
This went on for the good part of the day up until the late afternoon when the cobbler received his last customer.   
  
From where the cobbler worked he saw the door open but nobody entered. At first he thought it was a phantom, "But why would a phantom need shoes?" he pondered.  
  
Just at that moment a voice rose from the bottom of the counter. "Hello?" it asked.  
  
The cobbler looked to his right then left then right again only to realize that perhaps he should look down.  
  
There she was standing and leaning on her cane. She was all but three feet eight inches tall as her head barely touched the top of the cobbler's counter. She had with her a red wagon that she pulled whenever she was in town. Inside her wagon was a pair of shoes that were in dire need of repair.  
  
The cobbler smiled and asked, "What can I do for you today m'dear?"  
  
She took a deep breath and said, "My name is Sphera Spindle, and I was wondering if you could please repair my shoes? They were specially made for me by a cobbler many years ago who had since moved too far away for me to travel, and I thought you might be able to help me."  
  
All the cobbler did was nod as she continued, "It took me about an hour to walk all the way here from where I live in these old regular shoes, and I would be ever so grateful if you could help me." She carefully placed a small bag of silver on the counter saying that she was willing to pay whatever she could, so she could have her shoes back to their near perfect condition.  
  
"Oh bless your iddy biddy heart!" He cried out, but just as quickly came back with, "I can't promise anything, but I will see what I can do."  
  
"That usually means no luck kid." thought Sphera, "Take what you can get and move on."  
  
She did her best to smile without sighing while not only thanking the cobbler for anything that he might be able to do, but also at the same time placing the pair of shoes that needed repair on the end of the counter. She left cursing under her breath as she nearly tripped over the doorframe while dragging her wagon. The only thing on her mind now was the long lonely walk back to her home.  
  
The cobbler sighed when she was out of ear shot, "Poor thing being cursed with clubbed feet." He gazed at the shoes and boots from his earlier patrons, "I'll have to work on those first and foremost. I mean it's not she's going to a ball any time soon (if ever), or that she is a Lady of the county; therefore, when she comes back tomorrow I will inform her that I do not have the materials needed for her "special" shoes.   
  
There, he rationalized everything, and just in time for his wife to call him for dinner.  
  
Later that very evening after dinner and working on a few shoes the cobbler yawned and stretched and announced he and his wife was going to bed for the night.  
  
That was the cue for the elves to begin their work.  
  
Five pairs of golden eyes peered from their hiding place.  
  
"You think he knows?" asked the middle elf as the others just looked at him. He gave a sheepish smile, and said, "Well you never know."  
  
The eldest elf gave the orders for tonight work. "The four of us will work on the boots first, then move on to the slippers, and lastly make repairs."  
  
"But what can I do tonight?" the youngest elf begged. Since starting this job he had not been able to do much of anything except keep watch on the store's counter top.  
  
The second oldest elf patted the youngest one on the back, "Everyone has a job, and yours is to keep an eye out for the cobbler and his wife."  
  
"That's all I ever do!" the smallest one whined, "I want to help make shoes! I want to be useful like all of you!" He sat down and began to cry, "I'm not useless you know."  
  
"Yes, we do know." his four older brothers replied kindly.  
  
The oldest sighed, and told everyone that time was being wasted, and for the youngest to stand watch on the counter like the nights before. The little one sighed, and agreed to do what he was told.  
  
The counter was mammoth sized for the tiny elfin creature, but it was no problem for he just flew up there. From out of nowhere black bat wings spread forth from his back and lifted him up onto the counter.  
  
"If anyone finds out that we are not elves, we will be fried from our assignment." He thought, "Therefore, I guard my brothers every night while they make shoes, boots, and slippers for his majesty's subjects."  
  
So like a tiny steadfast tin soldier he straightened his back, held his head up high, and proceeded to walk back and forth on the counter. However, as minutes passed into hours, the just less than one-foot guard found himself becoming rather sleepy.  
  
"I wish there was a place for me to take a nap," he muttered to himself, "Guarding makes me very tired." At that moment he spied the shoes sitting at the very end of the counter. He called for his brothers to let them know there was another pair of shoes for them to work on, but was told that it would be much too difficult to carry them back and forth from the counter without it looking like they have not been moved.  
  
"If the shoemaker had wanted the shoes to be worked on, he would have placed it with the others." quipped the next to the youngest creature as he read from the book "Shoemaking for Dummies". The others told their youngest sibling not to worry and to stay on guard while the others went back to their work.  
  
Sighing at his older and bigger by foot and a half brothers, the little solider of the counter top (as he called himself) shrugged, and went to inspect the shoes that sat there on the counter along side him. He carefully tip toed around them noticing that they did not look like everyone else's shoes. They were wide and black as well as worn at the back of the heel and the tip of the front. The shoelaces were also missing their tips. He then looked inside the right shoe and saw that the sole itself needed some repairing as well.  
  
"I do believe my brothers and the cobbler could have worked on this if they just tried, but for now I do believe I could make this my bed for a little while." he yawned.  
  
The others did not notice that their youngest brother slipped and squeezed his way into the left (and less worn) shoe for his forty winks. It was not easy for he had to scrunch down as far as he could go so as not to be seen by either his brothers or anyone else for that matter. He used the tongue of the shoe as blanket and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Morning was beginning to break, and the cobbler and his wife woke up to start yet another hectic day knowing full well what they were going to find in the store's workshop.  
  
The four brothers who had worked nearly all night long were too tired to take notice that their youngest brother was sleeping inside Miss Spindle's worn left shoe.   
  
And for four very tired elf like beings there was also one very busy cobbler. He was so busy in fact that he never paid any notice to Miss Spindle's shoes and the little being that was sleeping peacefully inside one of them.  
  
As the four were making their way to their modest beds, customers were entering the cobbler's shop. The first person to enter was in deed Miss Spindle and her little red wagon.  
  
The cobbler was amazed that she had the fortitude to make it here so early, but Sphera just wanted to get the disappointment over and done with and get on with the rest of her day.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Cobbler." Sphera called out, "Were you able to fix my shoes?"  
  
"Good morning to you and bless your teeny tiny heart for walking out here ever so early!" He replied with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye but in an instant his face became somber. "I'm afraid I am unable to help you my dear. I do not have the materials needed for your unique feet."  
  
Sphera let out a sigh and thanked the cobbler for his time. The cobbler gave back not only her shoes but her bag of silver coins as well since he never ever cheated anyone out of their hard earned money. He never once took notice what or who was inside Miss Spindle's left shoe.  
  
Sphera was too disappointed to notice as well, but nevertheless placed her worn shoes in the wagon and left for home cursing to herself for nearly tripping yet again at the doorframe.  
  
It wasn't until the late afternoon when the little ones realized their fifth family member was missing.  
  
"Where is Cu...?!?" the eldest cried out, but was interrupted by the second oldest.  
  
"Remember brother," he recounted the events from the night before," He told us about a pair of worn shoes on the counter, but we declined to work on them since moving them back and forth would be too difficult for us."  
  
The middle brother continues, "We could have repaired it, but alas there were so many shoes that we selfishly thought that one pair on the counter surely not be missed."  
  
"Unless you was the human needing it done." The oldest sighed, "We were very selfish indeed."  
  
"He must have taken a nap in one of them since it must be very boring guarding the counter all night long." the oldest kept on.  
  
He then shook his head, rubbed his eyes, and exclaimed, "Why are we talking?!? We must go out and find him! He must be afraid!"  
  
"He must be hungry!" exclaimed the second oldest.  
  
"He must be lonely!" exclaimed the middle.  
  
"He's still naked!" the next to the youngest chimed in with the others giving him a look like they did the middle brother the night before.  
  
The eldest looked outside the window and proclaimed that there was still enough daylight and time to go out looking for their little brother before they needed to start this evening's work.  
  
How they hoped with all their hearts that nothing bad has happened to him and that they find the place where the person with the unrepaired shoes lives without too much trouble. Perhaps they could make it up to the human by repairing the shoes. Yes, that would make amends!  
  
So the four of them hastily dressed themselves for they did not want to go out and about the kingdom in their birthday suits, and went off into the kingdom searching for their youngest brother. 


	2. Meeting Sphera Spindle

Disclaimer: None of the fairy tales belong to me. A certain purple hair kawaii demon butler does not belong to me either, but to Gainax. This, however, is not a game fic. I just wanted to use his characterizations and name for my story. Thank you also for the wonderful reviews for "Another Day at the Office". I hope that my new collection of stories will be just as good. ^_^  
  
  
  
The Fairy Tale Chronicles  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting Sphera Spindle  
  
  
It was a long and boring walk back home for Sphera Spindle. It wasn't terribly bad: just long and boring. Nothing ever seemed to happen while walking along the path. No big bad wolves standing in her way asking for the where abouts of any tasty grandmothers. No interesting humans, fairies, or any other type of animal (magical or other wise) ever crossed her path.  
  
Sphera was not the fastest person in the kingdom. In fact if truth were told, she was the slowest person in the kingdom. She starts her journey off at a fair pace, but by the middle of the way to her destination her legs and lower back would begin to hurt. She had to find places to rest en route to wherever she was going. This makes for a long and arduous walks anywhere around and within the kingdom.  
  
The walk back to her home was even worse. By that time her steps become quite small even for her making it feel like the walk back home was twice as long.   
  
Summers were the worst however. Sphera had to do her shopping as early as possible before the heat the day. Sweating was not considered very lady like, and the black handle to her wagon made it damn near impossible to grip without blistering her hands. At least she didn't have to worry about that for the next few months.  
  
Sphera looked up and took a deep breath. There was one good thing about the walk however. To her eyes the scenery was breathtaking. Trees lined the road for much of her way home. Sphera loved trees. She thought they were simply awe-inspiring. She loved the way the breeze would gently blow through the leaves. She also loved the changing of the seasons. She especially liked autumn because that was when the leaves changed their color to either golden brown or fiery red. She took pleasure in watching them fall gracefully to the ground along the path.  
  
Sphera also knew that these trees were just your garden variety and not deep forest trees. She has been told ever since she could remember to never go into the forest during the day or night. At night the trees take on an evil glamour. She heard stories of trees moving, blocking, or even changing the exits out of the forest for the weary unlucky traveler.   
  
Then she thought of all the fun she missed when she was a child. She was not allowed to go into the forest with the other children during the day light hours. "This is what I get for having over protective parents." She sighed, "Hear one news story about children turning into gingerbread cookies or dancing their way off the face of the earth, and it's stay home, don't go out, people are sick, and so forth and so forth." she took a haggard breath this time as her chubby little legs were beginning take their toll from the long walk back from the Cobbler's place.  
  
"One more turn to the right and I'll be home," she said to herself not realizing that a little sleepy stow away was inside one of her shoes.  
  
Once she rounded the corner she finally saw her house. It was a track cottage made in the usual style of a thatched roof, a combo living, dining, and kitchen, two bedrooms, and one bath. The house even had some magical appliances in the kitchen and the newest fad: indoor plumbing for there and the bathroom.   
  
Sphera's hand fumbled inside her hip pouch, retrieved her door key, unlocked her door, and let herself and her wagon in for a much-needed rest.  
  
"Really," she stated aloud while kicking off her old regular shoes thinking that since no one else could hear her talk to herself she might as well have a conversation with a person that she knew would listen, "It's not a bad place." She sighed surveying her place and all the possessions she had accumulated over time.  
  
Books and newspapers lay here and there inside the cottage along with a couple of magazines. Sphera loved reading about almost anything that peeked her interest. Her desk was cluttered with letters and bills that needed to be written and mailed, a plate and glass from last night's dinner, as well as a few other odds and ends. Even her kitchen sink had dishes that needed to be washed and dried. Sphera knew she should do a better job at keeping her house clean, but these days hardly anyone comes by to pay a visit.  
  
Sphera sighed then smiled, "It maybe a mess, but it's my mess... However..." the faint sound of a yawn interrupted Sphera's thoughts.  
  
She wondered where the noise was coming from as she re-opened and looked out her front door; however, she could see no one in either her yard or the pathway.  
  
Sphera started to become rather nervous thinking that someone just might be in her house. This was one of the concerns her mother worried most before dieing many years ago. Her mother was always afraid of someone hiding inside ready to pounce or do worse things to her only daughter, and now Sphera's heart began to race.  
  
"I think I have a crick in my neck and my back from sleeping too long." the faint voice said while Sphera quietly discarded her cane in favor of a broomstick that was in the kitchen. At least the newspaper would say she tried to whack the intruder. For all she knew, it could be another infamous Goldylocks brake in that has been circulating around the kingdom during the past few months.  
  
Sphera cautiously checked her two bedrooms, but no one was in either. She then checked the bathroom, but again no one was in there. Her heart was beating so fast now that it felt like it was throbbing inside her throat.  
  
"Uh oh..." said the voice, "Looks like I'm no longer at the..." The tiny creature stopped in mid sentence to see a lady only a couple of feet taller than himself standing a head.  
  
Sphera didn't know what to think of what she saw sitting in her left shoe that was still in her wagon. The tiny being sat there wondering if he could make a hasty retreat at the same while looking at the lady with the broomstick who was walking ever closer to get a better view.  
  
Sphera looked at the tiny being. His face was slim and tanned with feline like eyes that looked as big as saucers (well tiny saucers) and ears that point up and out. His hair though disheveled from sleeping in her shoe for most of the night and some of the morning was thick, wavy, and black with purple high lights. The front of his bangs swooped over his right eye. At first she thought he only had one eye until he tried yet failing to brush the hair away.   
  
The tiny creature looked at Sphera. Her face was pale and pudgy with eyes that were not only hidden behind a pair of glasses but knew all too well about sadness and broken dreams and yet never ending hope and desire. Her body was plump and her limbs were shorter than her torso. Her hair was mousy brown with strands of grey mixed in near her forehead. It made her look a bit older than she was.   
  
Sphera sat down beside her wagon and gently placed her broomstick on the floor. She thought that it would be a good gesture, as she didn't want to frighten whatever it was that was sitting in her shoe.  
  
There was only one thing Sphera could think of doing in times like this, and that was to say, "Uh, hello?"  
  
"Hello." the tiny being replied back.  
  
"Might I ask who you are gentle creature?" Sphera still doing her up most best to not be afraid and being very polite at the same time.  
  
The being's eyes lit up like flame, smiled, and started to rise so he could introduce himself with a courtly bow; however, he realized with a slight squeak that he was still naked from head to toe. He quickly ducked most of himself back under the shoe's tongue.  
  
Sphera covered her eyes and thought, "Oh my. The poor thing is unclothed!"  
  
The little pointy-eared creature watched as Sphera carefully (with her eyes still closed no less) lifted herself back up, and made a wobble like dash for her main bedroom. He pondered what was going to happen, and how he was going to make it back to his brothers before nightfall.  
  
He heard the lady from inside her bedroom making quite a racket, but coming back out and entering into the bathroom with a small bundle in her arms. Not a moment later Sphera exits the bathroom, and walked back into her living room making sure not to gaze her eyes onto her diminutive nude visitor.  
  
"Okay little one," she began as she faced the other way, "I have some clothes for you in the bathroom. I promise I won't look, and if you want to escape just let me know. I'll open the door for you."  
  
"After what I heard you go through to get me some clothing, it would be rude for me to leave right now," he stated all the while smiling even though the Sphera was not able to see it, "I'll try on the clothes if you please."  
  
He cautiously spread open his bat wings and flittered from the shoe to the ground. He took some time to survey his new surroundings and decided that the walk to the bathroom was not very long; therefore, there was no need for him to fly.  
  
It felt like hours since he entered into Sphera's bathroom to put on the clothes that she found for him. Sphera did her best to do others things like putting dinner in the oven for that night, but she started to fret and all she could think about was the tiny being dressing himself inside of her bathroom.  
  
"Maybe he found a way to escape?" she pondered feeling sorry for herself for not even being able to keep a visitor of any size for any fair amount of time. "Guess I should make it official and knock on the door."  
  
She took a deep breath, knocked on the bathroom door, and called out, "Little one, are you okay?"  
  
To her amazement there was a reply, "No!"   
  
"What's wrong?" Sphera asked wondering what could be wrong.  
  
"I'm not coming out looking like this", he wailed in exasperation. "It's embarrassing!"  
  
This time it was Sphera who smiled even though her guest could not see it and reassured him that everything would be all right, "Really it can't be that bad, and by the way..."  
  
"Yes?" he sighed weakly.  
  
"What is your name," Sphera inquired, "That way I can call you by your birth name instead of calling you "gentle creature" or "little one"." She carefully opened the door only to see a very short though well dressed being with a sour expression on his face.  
  
He didn't say a word as he flew back to the living room landing on the sofa. When Sphera first saw him she thought he might have been an elf since he was sleeping in her shoe, but once she saw him fly she didn't know what to think.   
  
"Oh dear..." Sphera watched as the finely dress being flew passed her wearing the clothes she found in her room earlier in the day. To Sphera he looked rather smart wearing a white linen shirt with a royal blue bow tie, a royal blue silken waistcoat with silver trim, and matching royal blue velvet coat with trousers. The only piece of clothing that wasn't being used was two tiny dark blue shoes. Before she thought of asking why, he finally answered her.   
  
"Cube." he huffed with his arms and legs crossed.  
  
"Cube what?" Sphera was puzzled then realized, "Oh! Is that your name?" He nodded in the affirmative.  
  
"Well Cube," Sphera began, as she looked him over, "I think you look very dapper." He looked quite dapper indeed, and Sphera could not keep her eyes off of him.  
  
Cube was not buying any of what she was telling him, "My brothers will make fun of me if they see me dressed this way!" he cried. "I look like a sissy!" He slouched as best he could since he was just nearly a foot tall sitting on the sofa.  
  
Sphera did her best to reassure him that it was better to be dressed that way than to still be naked. All the while she was explaining this she thought of the doll that wore the very same clothes. It was a gift her grandmother gave her when Sphera turned nine years of age. Sphera loved that doll with all her heart and soul as a child. Her family moved a lot while growing up, so she never had any friends to play with or grow close to during her formative years. Sphera's doll was the only friend to stay by her side over those years. They had tea parties together, and she made him a tiny silver crown and dubbed him The Prince of all things blue and wonderful. At night she would tell him all her hopes, and fears, and what transpired at school earlier that day. She told him about the school bullies making fun of her for being a dwarf, teachers not letting her play sports or acting on stage in plays, as well as of dreams of applying for job to become a princess so she could help her family out financially.  
  
Her heart ached a little when thinking back to the day when all the girls in school had dates for a dance and she had no one. She wished in her heart so much for her little doll prince to be real that she kissed him softly on his forehead; however, he stayed the way he was. "That's okay your majesty, " a young Sphera said with small streams of tears trickling down her cheeks, "You feel free to come alive at the time you see fit. I will always be here for you."  
  
Cube coughed trying to get Sphera's attention. "What are you thinking about ma'am?" he asked wondering why she just kept looking at him.  
  
Sphera blinked and only said, "I was thinking about an old friend who looked a lot like you."  
  
Cube asked what had happened to her old friend to which Sphera's face became rather somber when telling her guest that her mother thought it would be wise for her daughter not to see him anymore. "Sphera, it is time for you to grow up and face the real world." She quoted her mother, "There is hurt and disappointment in this world, and you must accept that. People will call you names behind your back if they ever see you talk to him."  
  
He was now very interested in finding out more about this person that looked like him; however, another question left his pert little lips, "Ma'am, are you going to keep me?"  
  
This time Sphera's heart sank to her feet. She had no indentions of keeping him against his will, and thusly told him so as she went to open her cottage door to let him out.  
  
Bowing deeply Cube thanked his hostess for her wonderful hospitality and the clothes even if they were a wee bit sissy looking on him. Sphera had to wipe the tears forming in her eyes behind her glasses as she could see her little doll prince finally coming to life only to say good-bye.  
  
Cube flew up and into her arms. "Please don't cry ma'am!" he gave her a hug as best he could around her chubby neck, "I hope it wasn't anything I said or did cause I can be like that at times." Sphera did her best to return the hug to Cube. She gently nuzzled him while patting him softly on his back while telling him not to worry and he would be always welcomed at her place.  
  
He flittered gently back to solid ground and took his first steps out the door when the smell of Sphera's soon to be dinner wafted through the air straight to his nostrils. "What are you cooking Ma'am?" Cube asked.  
  
"Pot roast." she replied.  
  
"With carrots, potatoes, and onions?" he continued as Sphera nodded.  
  
Cube's stomach betrayed him as he looked out at wild world ahead of him and then back to Sphera. He did this a few more times before asking, "It is a long walk. er... fly back to the Cobbler's place correct?" Sphera nodded a yes.  
  
"And there might be others out there who may want to grab me and gobble me up, right?" Cube kept on.  
  
"Quite possibly." Sphera returned thinking that the poor thing had not had anything to eat since falling asleep in her shoe the night before.  
  
"And my brothers are out there looking for me, so perhaps I should stay put for the night and." Sphera finally interrupted asking him if he would like to stay for dinner. "If it's no inconvenience ma'am." he smiled gazing up at her with his soft golden eyes then nearly running back into her house causing Sphera's heart almost leapt from her chest from happiness; however, she remained calm and told Cube, "If your brothers do not show up by the morning, I will personally take you back to the Cobbler's shop."  
  
Cube liked that idea very much, but he wondered where his other four brothers were. For the meanwhile however, he followed Sphera to the kitchen to watch her make dinner.  
  
While Cube, the youngest of the small beings (who were classified as an elf), was enjoying his time with Sphera, his four brothers were out and about on the other side of the kingdom looking franticly for him.  
  
"Where could this person be?" exclaimed the next to oldest brother scratching his head of thick black hair with blue highlights.  
  
The others could only shake their heads trying to think where their youngest brother might be. They did their best to push out thoughts of him being caged up somewhere or worse being sold to royalty far far away as a slave or at the worst sold and kept as a pet to some spoiled rotten prince or princess.  
  
The eldest made a difficult though wise decision, "It looks as thought we will need to take to the road that enters into kingdom and check the houses we come across to see if he's there."  
  
"But that's on the other side of the kingdom!" the three others exclaimed knowing full well they had to do this for their little brother.  
  
"But what about work?" the middle brothers asked.   
  
"For our brother," the eldest said, "it's a sacrifice we can afford to take."  
  
The others agreed whole-heartedly, and off they went to the road that led into the kingdom. 


End file.
